1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly to encoding and decoding a multi-view image including a stereoscopic image while maintaining the compatibility with a certain video codec.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 multi-view profile, a standard for supporting a three-dimensional (3D) image service using MPEG-2 has been established, but has not yet been used due to problems that it has a low encoding efficiency and it should be based on MPEG-2. In the following description, it should be understood that a stereoscopic image means a two-view image composed of a left-side image and a right-side image, and a 3D image means a multi-view image (e.g., more than two-view image) including the stereoscopic image. Also, the International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) and the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) progress the standard for an encoding method of a multi-view image, but have a structure based on H.264.
Accordingly, it is required to utilize an existing codec, but a system which is not based on MPEG-2 and H.264 cannot utilize the existing codec. In order to effectively service a 3D image in a state in which diverse codecs, such as Digital Cinema, and the like, are utilized, there is a need for a scheme for newly supporting a 3D image while utilizing the existing codec. This scheme is required for effective enhancement in a system which intends to support the 3D image in addition to Digital Cinema, but is not currently based on H.264 or MPEG-2.